According To You
by Aud8659
Summary: The gang goes to a karoke bar. Will is there so what song will J.J sing so that everyone will know whats really going on.


According To You

Author: Adain2

Rating: T

Pairing: Emily/J.J

Summary: J.J singing in a karoke bar to Will. What will she say?

The gang are all going out tonight and Garcia picked the place. So it just so happens to be a karoke bar. Then they had to make that stupid rule that everyone had to sing. Not to mention that they meant for Will to be there when they asked but he was and you he had to come along. So now we are sitting here and it is my turn to sing. As I look through the book I find the perfect song and I decide I want to change it a little so that two people will finally fucking understand.

I stand there and look into the crowd. As the music starts I glance at Garcia and she smirks. She knows this song and she knows what it means to me. So I start tapping my foot in time to the music. I glance and Emily and then right when I get ready to sing I stare Will straight into his eyes.

_According to You_

_I'm Stupid _

_I'm Useless_

_I can't do anything right_

_According to you_

_I'm difficult _

_Hard to please_

_For every changing my mind_

_I'm A Mess In A Dress_

_Can't SHow Up On Time_

_Even If It Would Save My Life_

_According To You_

_According TO YOu_

Once I finished the first verse his eyes flash red. Right when I start the chorus and he notices what I am saying he glances to her. The person that I am staring at hopefully as loving as I feel right now. I praying that she can tell what I am trying to say through this song. About the time she starts to notice my "slip up" her eyes go through a ton of emotions. I think she is starting to get to her When I start the next verse I start snearing at him again and I think I see her smirk from the side of my eyes.

_But Accordign To _HER

_I"m BueatifuL _

_Incredible _

SHE_ can't get me out of _HER_ head_

_According to _HER

_I'm Funny _

_Iressitable_

_Everything _SHE_ Ever Wanted_

_Everything Is Oppisite_

_I dont feel like stopping _

_So Baby Tell What I Got To Lose_

SHE_ Is Into Me For Everything Im Not _

_According to you_

As I start staring and snearing at him I can see the anger in his eyes. His fist are starting to clench and I'm hoping everyone will notice before he can get me alone. Normally he is good at hiding where he hits me but after this I know that he wont care. Not only and I humiliating him but I'm proving to him and everyone that I'm not scared anymore. He is so pissed and I glance at her with a scared look in my eyes and she notices. She side glances to Will and down to his hands. I glance back him to make sure he doesn't notice her. He is to intent on scaring me in front of everyone.

_According To YOu_

_Im Boring_

_Im Moody_

_And you cant take me any place_

_According to you_

_I suck at telling Jokes cause alway I give it away_

_Im Girl with the worst intention spacn_

_Your the boy who puts up with that _

_According to you_

_According to you_

As I start the chorus again I glance back at her so that he doesn't notice the change. When she catches my eyes she smirks because she saw. She is telling me that she is going to take care of it. Her stare gives me back my confidence and I get back into the song. As I keep staring at her she glances at Morgan. He looks at her and smiles with this huge grin. Then he notices her eyes. I have a feeling she is giving him her business stare. You know the one that she gets before kicking down and unsubs door. He glances at Will and notices his body posture and clenched hands. When he looks back at her he notices that she is saying PLEASE LET ME TAKE CARE OF IT…While saying BUT BE THERE TO BACK ME UP. Now that I know everything is covered I go to start the last verse.

_But Accordign To _HER

_I"m BueatifuL _

_Incredible _

SHE_ can't get me out of _HER_ head_

_According to _HER

_I'm Funny _

_Iressitable_

_Everything _SHE_ Ever Wanted_

_Everything Is Oppisite_

_I dont feel like stopping _

_So Baby Tell What I Got To Lose_

SHE_ Is Into Me For Everything Im Not _

_According to you_

As I stare back at him he is getting more mad. Especially because of my smirk right now. Basically I am be more deviant than he has ever seen me. I am ok though cause I know that she will protect me. There is no doubt in mind that I am completely safe. Since this is the first time I have felt safe in a while I decide to get into the song. As I close my eyes I let it all out to end the song.

_I need to feel appriciated_

_And Im Not Hated_

_Oh NO_

_Why cant you see me through his eyes_

_its to bad you cant see me through his eyes_

_But According to Me_

_Your stupid_

_Your Useless_

_But Accordign To _HER

_I"m BueatifuL _

_Incredible _

SHE_ can't get me out of _HER_ head_

_According to _HER

_I'm Funny _

_Iressitable_

_Everything _SHE_ Ever Wanted_

_Everything Is Oppisite_

_I dont feel like stopping _

_So Baby Tell What I Got To Lose_

SHE_ Is Into Me For Everything Im Not _

_According to you_

_You You_

_According to YOu_

_YOu YOu_

_Accordin to you_

_Im stupid _

_Im Useless _

_According To You_

As I start down the stage he gets up and leads me out the club. It is ok I feel her behind me and I know Morgan is close by. If I had to bet he is right behind her.

"How could you do that to me? And in front of your fucking coworkers. Jennifer we had this talk she is not good for you." He says with his teeth clenched.

"Hey Mr. Crawfish." I hear her yell and can't help but smirk at her nickname.

As he turns around his grip losens enough for me to get away from him and I go behind her. She looks behind her at Morgan and I feel him grab my shoulder and pull me behind me. I'm guessing she is going to be swinging and doesn't want to hurt me. As I stand there watching her I feel Penelope pulling me back while Rossi, Hotch and Reed step up beside Morgan. Now I defentally know everything will be ok.

"You talking to me dyke?" He asks with a snear.

"Yea I think you are the only one from the south." She says with a smirk. I know what she is thinking. Get him pissed enough to make the first move. That way if he does go to the cops everyone can say she was defending herself even if it is not a fair fight. It seems that it was enough to push him over the edge as he stumps up to her.

"Well who is better me or you?" He asks right in her face.

She smirks "Well I don't know who is? A dumbass man or a smart sufficticated WOMAN?" she says as his eyes blaze to fire.

He swings his fist and she moves out of the way they dance around a bit and it seems as if she is baliarina. I cannot believe how sexy she looks bobbing and weaving. As I keep staring I don't notice that he has gained the upper hand and caught her in the eye. She doesn't wince or anything but you know it hurt and it is already starting to swell. He has no pissed her off and I don't think he knows what he has done. She gains the upper hand fast cold clocks him across the jaw. As his head comes back her fist connects with his nose and you hear the crack as it breaks. When he grabs his nose with his hands she kicks him in the knee and bops it out of place. As he is about to fall over she knees him in the stomach. She steps over him and comes back to us.

"Sir, I'm sorry but he hit me first." She says as she starts to show the pain she is in. I must have missed something because she is holding her ribs. I also have a feeling that she broker hand when she broke his nose.

"It's ok Prentiss we saw. How about we call the cops and get you to a hospital." He says as we hear the sirens. Apparently a crowd had formed and someone called the cops when they saw Will hit Emily first. Apparently that is also where they thought the fight start so they will tell the cops that Emily did it in self-defense. So as they load him up and take him to one hospital Emily is sitting in the back of the ambulance. The EMT is putting butterfly band-aids around her eye where it cut and told her she has to go about her ribs and hand. I step up and sit in the back with her.

"Did you understand the song?" I ask

"Yea why did you not tell me before. I would have saved you." She says.

"I know but I didn't want you hurt. But now you are my knight in shining armor." I say as I lean in to kiss her. I kiss her so deep and try to show her how I feel in one kiss. As I lean up I can't help but smile at her.

"I love you." She says.

"I love you to." I say and now I have no reason to be scared. I am with my savior and nothing can hurt me.


End file.
